nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Manvel Gamburyan
Background In May 1991, Gamburyan's family relocated from Armenia to the United States. Shortly after his arrival, he began training in judo at Gokor Chivichyan's and Gene LeBell's Hayastan MMA Academy and quickly became one of the top judokan in the country, winning junior nationals less than two years later. He went on to win junior nationals eight times, the junior Olympics once, and was a member of the 2000 judo junior world team. UFC career Gamburyan beat Raphael Assuncao in a Featherweight match up at UFC 4, at UFC 10 Gamburyan lost to Chad Mendes by Unanimous decision, Gamburyan lost at UFC 15 to Raphael Assuncao by Unanimous decision, Gamburyan lost his next fight at UFC 20 against Josh Grispi by Unanimous decision, Gamburyan lost to George Roop at Fight Night 6 by Unanimous decision, Gamburyan beat Mike Brown on the prelims at UFC 30 by Unanimous decision, Gamburyan beat Javier Vazquez by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2, Gamburyan lost to Jens Pulver by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Gamburyan lost by Unanimous decision to Fredson Paixao on the prelims of UFC 45, Gamburyan beat George Roop on the prelims of Fight Night 18 by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 6 - 0 | Fredson Paixao | Unanimous decision | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Jens Pulver | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Javier Vazquez | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Mike Brown | Unanimous decision | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Josh Grispi | Unanimous decision | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Raphael Assuncao | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Chad Mendes | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Raphael Assuncao | Unanimous decision | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}